Such a manometer is described for example in document FR2868160A1.
Because they are reused many times, fluid bottles are successively faced with many cases of use with users who have different needs.
The information displayed or transmitted by the individual manometers measuring the pressure in the bottles are not adapted to the usage situations.
To solve this problem, such electronic manometers require many human interventions (actuation of buttons, sensors or other actuators). Because of this, such manometers have to provide means of actuation, interrogation or configuration which increase the structure and hence the cost of such devices. Moreover, the interventions on such electronic manometers may be the cause of operating errors and increase the electricity consumption of the manometer.
Document WO 01/6934 A1 describes a method for controlling the content of a liquefied gas bottle (propane) only during its use via a pressure sensor associated with electronics to indicate the level of product remaining as a function of pressure measurements compared with predefined thresholds.
One object of the present invention is to alleviate some or all of the drawbacks of the prior art listed above.